


If The Shoe Fits...

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between saying and doing many a pair of shoes is worn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Shoe Fits...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andreanna).
  * Inspired by [Squeaky Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19132) by Andreanna. 



> Written January 2010 for andreanna and the 2010 Snarry_swap fest.

****

If The Shoe Fits…

_The water rolled back and forth, forming waves that splashed over the side of the tub with each movement of their bodies. Harry gathered up Severus's hair, tangling his fingers in the dark strands and tugging none too gently. In response to Harry's hint, Severus moaned and slowed his thrusts, taking the time to adjust his hold on Harry's arse before rocking into him again._

_Harry wrapped his legs around Severus, digging his bare heel and the heel of the shoe left on his other foot into Severus's back. He tugged Severus down by his hair, slanting his lips across Severus's while he tried to cant his hips toward Severus. Without the anchor provided by his foot dangling over the side, he slid beneath the water, coughing and choking until Severus pushed his bum forward._

_Water sloshed between them and out of the tub, once more. Harry hooked his leg over the side, using it to make certain he didn't drown either one of them as Severus continued to slide into him. He arched up out of the water, rubbing his cock against Severus's stomach. But then, his foot slipped, nearly unseating Severus._

_Severus growled and his nails dug into Harry's arse as he pressed his feet to the end of the tub for leverage. His long toes rubbed against the slick porcelain, generating squeaks as nearly all the water spilled out of the tub._

_Harry moaned when Severus sped his thrusts and continued to tug on Severus's hair in direct proportion to each glide of his cock. Tightening his leg around Severus, he threw his head back and came, his toes curling inside of his lone shoe. As his body began to relax, he slid down in the tub -- just enough for Severus to plant his lips upon Harry's at the same time as he spent himself inside of Harry._

 

Harry pulled himself out of the Pensieve, panting and leering at Severus. "How in the bloody hell did one fecking shoe get missed?"

Severus smirked. "Only you, Potter, would notice a bloody shoe while watching yourself being fucked." He dipped his head and nuzzled Harry's neck. "Pay it no mind and allow me to rectify the situation. I can suitably recreate that afternoon in which I was merely enjoying a long soak after a day of dealing with dunderheads when I was molested."

Biting off a moan, Harry stepped back and gawked at Severus. "Molested? You? I remember it quite differently; something along the lines of being jerked off my feet and stripped naked with a flick of your wand as I walked past."

Severus shrugged, and adopted an unaffected air. "It's hardly my fault you're a klutz. How can someone be so graceful in the air, and yet, be an utter failure at walking? Let's not even mention tripping over thin air."

"Tripping?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. "Do we need to view it again? I want to make certain that you understand exactly what happened that night."

Severus arched a brow and leaned over the Pensieve, watching the memory from the outside. "It's a good possibility that I need to review the circumstances of your so-called molestation." Reaching out for Harry, he continued. "However, I don't see why we should. As I said, I _am_ willing to recreate the activity to accurately determine whom the guilty party truly was."

Harry snorted, scooting out of reach of Severus's hands. "I don't think so, Snape." Smirking, he ran his eyes over Severus and licked his lips. Then, moving closer to Severus, he slid his hand down, cupping Severus through his robes. "I simply want to know how such a small thing escaped your notice. What caused you to be so distracted?"

"Distracted? I'll admit to being somewhat occupied, but not distracted." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Biting down gently on the soft flesh of Harry's ear, he hummed. His hands roamed down Harry's back and cupped his bum, squeezing his cheeks hard before letting go.

Harry leaned against Severus, his eyes closing while he enjoyed Severus's touch. Then, he shook his head at the squeeze and pulled away. "Oh, no. You aren't getting out of this that easy." He pointed a finger at Severus. "Now, tell me why in the hell you hauled my arse into the tub, but left one shoe on."

Severus sighed. "Fine, if you must know, it's..." He mumbled the rest of the sentence then slanted his lips over Harry's. He nipped and teased Harry's mouth, then abruptly let him go.

Harry blinked, still a bit dazed from Severus's kiss and release tactics. "Wha?"

"Exactly." Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and tugged him toward the bedroom. "Now, doesn't that explain everything?" He bent and bit down gently on Harry's earlobe, then sucked the soft skin into his mouth.

"Bwah?"

"Yessss," Severus purred as his fingers toyed with the collar of Harry's robes, just the tips reaching in to stroke and caress Harry's skin. "I suggest we move this discussion to a more..." He drew his wand, twirling it gently between his fingers. Licking his lips in anticipation, he bent to nibble on Harry's nape.

Harry listened to Severus's voice, closing his eyes and letting Severus guide him to their bed. He hummed and waited to hear the rest of Severus's suggestion, his own fingers steadily undoing buttons on his robes. "Oh, tell me more..." 

"... Comfortable area and commence with the fetish-- I mean-- the set up of recreating our night in the bath."

"Fetish?" Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Severus.

"I said nothing of the sort," Severus smirked and flicked his wand, divesting them both of clothing. He gave Harry a great shove onto the bed then covered him with his body. Wriggling down and scooping Harry's bum in his palms, he slid Harry across the bed, and began to trace Harry's naked body with his tongue.

Harry writhed under Severus's attentions, only stilling when Severus stretched out one of his legs and sucked on the sensitive skin behind his knee. He gasped and grabbed Severus's hair, tugging frantically on the strands as he noticed the black thigh-high covering his leg and the spiked heel dangling from his toes.

"Severus!"


End file.
